Lovers times three
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Romania x France x England x Reader. foursome. lemon. Vladimir was your boyfriend, so why did Francis have to be so addictive? And how was Arthur involved in all of this?


**Teacher! France x student! reader x Student! Boyfriend! Romania x Teacher! England**

**Warnings: lemon, foursomes, yaoi, and various temporary moments between Francis (France), Arthur (England), and Vladimir (Romania)**

**A/N: this is my first lemon with more than two people so please comment. **

**I also chose Romania's name as Vladimir since that seems to be a common name for him. **

**Translations are at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or the hetalia characters**

**Summary: Vladimir was your boyfriend, so why did Francis have to be so addictive? And how was Arthur involved in all of this?**

I looked down at the paper on my desk outlining a project as a hand slipped onto mine. I held the cold hand back as a finger rubbed circles around the back of my hand. I slowly glanced up at my boyfriend, Vladimir, to see him smile back at me. He then kissed my cheek and I turned my head to match his lips. I then suddenly hit something hard instead of those pink lush lips.

I looked up to find baby blue eyes staring at me with a firm expression. My teacher, Francis Bonnefoy, then made a motion for me to follow him. As I did so Vladimir snuck in a small kiss on the back of my hand.

Francis led me to the empty desk next to his own and rapped his knuckles on it. I sat down as the class began giggling at my punishment.

I glanced at the front of the room to find Vladimir giving me a comforting smile. Francis hit the back of his head to make him focus on his work. I found myself slowly starting not to like Francis. It was a shame, truly.

Before Vladimir came to the school, I was Francis's top students. And one of the few who could speak his native language of French. He'd go as far as mumble French into my ear when no one was looking. I could spend all day listening to his silky voice talk about history as if he had been there himself. He had even shared a kiss when I helped him bring papers out of the teacher's lounge. And it wasn't a quick kiss either. He pounced me onto a couch and it lasted quite awhile. I had left with love bites around the base of my neck.

For a semester I was out of any of his classes and we didn't see each other. When I came back to his class, Vladimir was my boyfriend. And anybody in the class could tell you Francis seemed to mark the Romanian much harsher then everybody else. Francis would give Vladimir detentions though he never did that to anybody else, regardless of what his students had done.

The class slowly returned back to normal and every time Vladimir looked back at me, Francis would smack the back of his head with a history textbook. It happened so often I was beginning to worry about him getting blunt force trauma.

Once class was over I quickly made my way to Vladimir and kissed the back of his strawberry blond hair. He smelt faintly like ash and I ran my lips down his neck as I thought everybody was out of the classroom. Vladimir gave a small laugh.

"Eager, draga mea?"

Vladimir turned his chair around and quickly tugged me onto his lap. I put my hands behind his head as he smashed his lips against mine. He moved his across mine hungrily, sucking on my lower one as his hands twirled into my hair.

I heard the slight sound of a page being flipped and I tossed my head backwards slightly and saw Francis at his desk. His feet were up on it and his tie undone. He had a newspaper in his hands which he seemed to be focused on. He glanced up at me and looked as if he didn't care about what I did in his class.

When Vladimir latched onto my weak spot I gave a moan, my eyes on Francis's baby blue. The teacher slowly lowered his paper and folded it up. He then rested his head on his hands as he stared at me. I gave a deep blush before feeling Vladimir murmur against my skin. I arched towards my boyfriend as his hands snuck up my shirt and rested on my sides. He softly stroked up and down which made me shiver in anticipation. Vladimir cast his head aside to admire the fresh bruise on my neck as Francis began to look angry.

The Frenchman turned to face away with his newspaper, one arm clutching the chair behind his head as if he was almost posing. I rubbed myself against Vladimir then gave another moan, this one trying to gain Francis's attention.

"Go get a room, loves."

The voice was new and all three of us glanced up to see another teacher step inside. He had a thick British accent and I gave a blush. The Englishman then continued while glancing at Francis.

"Especially you, Francis."

I saw Francis quickly pull his hands away and a faint blush went over his cheeks. He then spoke in his sultry voice, lust dripping off each word.

"I was just trying to think of a way to punish them, Angleterre. Want to help?"

"Vladimir is falling behind on his school work..."

The Romanian gave a small hiss, his fang a pearly white against his pink lips. He wrapped his arms around me protectively as Francis stood up. He came closer to us then put a hand between our bodies. He nudged us closer until he touched between both of our legs. He then rubbed fiercely, causing friction and heat. I mewled as Vladimir half growled and half groaned. I felt Vladimir buck forward which only pressed Francis more against me. I gripped Vladimir's shoulders as Francis raised my uniform's skirt over my bare legs. I gave a whimper as he revealed my underwear. He then teasingly kissed my temple.

"You're already wet."

His voice alone made me want to moan again as I felt a hand cover my mouth. I looked up with half lidded eyes at Arthur who softly shushed me.

"Shh, love. I'll make it feel good."

I felt the English teacher softly nip at my earlobe before he drew his attention to the Romanian. As Francis brought his hands over my breasts and started rubbing them over my shirt, Vladimir gave a deep groan. I looked over at my boyfriend to see him with his shirt neatly opened and the Englishman laying a trail of firm kisses down the pale flesh.

Hands finally opened my shirt up and unclipped my bra. As my breasts bounced as they were undone all three males were staring. I gave a small blush then felt someone quickly latch onto one. As cold fingertips milked it, a much warmer hand pinched the other. I tossed my head back with a moan for more as I almost fell off the chair. I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up and place me on the ground, making my body leave Vladimir's mouth with a small suckling sound. The Romanian whimpered before I heard Francis's voice soothe him and promise him more to suck on.

Meanwhile, I looked into bright green eyes as the English teacher settled himself on either side of me, his hands next to my head.

"I never thought we'd end up here like this, love."

The teacher lowered his mouth and slowly flicked his tongue over my hard nipples. I writhed my body as a sign for more as I watched him undo his shirt and pull it off. When he was shirtless, I traced my fingers down his chest and rested them at the top of his pants. I pulled them down to his hips and saw the top of his engorged member. I traced a finger over his pants and felt his erect member. His breathing became faster as I undid his belt and pants. I let his member become free and put a hand around the tip. I felt his hands pull down my underwear at the same time and I stroked his hard member. He gave a groan and firmly groped between my legs. I felt a fire flash through my body and arched my body off the ground briefly.

As my hand began gripping his member, precum dripped off of him. I smeared his member in it and gave a coy smile at the imposing teacher on top of me.

"Will you teach me a lesson, Mr. Kirkland~"

I playfully licked my finger which was full of his fluids as he gave a brief nod for yes. He then moved away from on top of me. I gave a loud whimper and glanced sideways at my Romanian boyfriend. He was sprawled naked against the chalkboard, his back smeared in the chalk dust as Francis sucked him off. Vladimir caught my eye and moaned my name as Francis playfully nipped him. Vladimir brought his body deeper in Francis's mouth then closed his eyes as he collapsed on the ground, his legs given out.

Before I could see if he was alright from the fall, I felt a light tap of my thigh. I saw Arthur dig through Francis's teaching bag before pulling out some lube and condoms. He slicked his member in the lube and ripped open the small package. Before he could put it on I snatched it from him and placed it over him. My hands felt his hot flesh as he dripped into the rubber. I felt him raise one of my legs over his shoulder and he lined himself up.

I felt his member prod my entrance just as something else slammed into my body from behind. I gave a yelp and gripped Arthur's chest as I felt a pain flood into me. I then heard Arthur shout at Francis, then another shouting round for not wearing protection. I felt Arthur remove his tip and when it was placed back it was bare. Before I could even adjust to Francis, Arthur was ripped away by such force blood appeared underneath the fingernails.

Vladimir was panting and I reached out towards him as he came into view. He softly swept my hair behind my ear and gave a tired smile, already spent and not quite ready for a second round. He murmured an apology in Romanian just as Francis moved. I suddenly drowned in the pain but it was slowly adjusting to pleasure. As it did so I gave a moan and Francis was soon pulling himself out. Just as his tip brushed against my entrance he shoved himself fully back in. My body tensed in the pleasure and I tried to bite back my moans. Vladimir seemed to think briefly before lower crawling lower. I felt his wet tongue slip into my folds and trace over my clit. As Francis pounded into me again, Vladimir used his mouth and fingers to make me shake in pleasure. They continued as I rubbed my body back against them. I felt Francis hold my hips down firmly and he began going in deeply at an even pace. He didn't stop as I gave a yelp of pain. I felt something dribble down my legs but Vladimir licked it up. He then murmured against my inner body, making me shake.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, be soft on my draga mea."

"Bloody Frenchman. Come here, love."

As my body was rocked back and forth with pleasure brimming in me, I felt my chin cupped. I was led between Arthur's legs to his neglected body. I took his member in my mouth and gave a moan as Francis hit a spot which made my entire body arch into him. I heard Arthur urge me on and I began sucking on him. I felt him push himself further into my mouth and I rubbed the base of the hot flesh. He gave a small moan and I traced my teeth over him briefly. As I moved my head up and down, Francis sunk his teeth on the back of my shoulder blade.

Sweat dripped down my body as Francis quickly pulled himself mostly out and began rocking much slower. I gave a deep whimper as my body shook with want for a release.

"Francis~"

The Frenchman pulled me away from Arthur who gave a loud groan of protest, grabbing his own member. I felt my body turned over and I tingled all around and was overcome by a searing heat.

Out of the gem colours of each male, I saw ruby red and Vladimir gave a small smirk. He then caught my lips again. He licked my bottom lip and I let his tongue inside, sucking on it like I did to Arthur's member. He playfully fought his tongue against mine as I wrapped my legs around him. I then softly murmured into his ear.

"Fuck me,"

Vladimir looked sideways with a glare at the two teachers making out, their bodies connected in more places then just their lips.

My boyfriend gave me a charming smirk and then dug himself in without delay. I was already adjusted from Francis and jerked my hips. Vladimir understood my hurry and quickly began going in and out. As his hips slapped against mine he pulled his mouth away to pant. His hot breath fell over my overheating skin as he finally hit the spot which made my body twitch. Vladimir was paying close attention and noticed, returning to that angle.

"Vlad! Harder!"

Vladimir gripped my shoulder and drew blood underneath his fingernails as he slammed into me as hard and as quick as possible. He came first, groaning my name and erupting in a fit of meaningless moans.

I threw my head back and loudly screamed as I came, my walls tightening around Vladimir. When the first syllable left my lips I regretted it. Vladimir stopped moving and a glistening tear ran down his cheek. Arthur pushed Francis away who looked at me with soft eyes.

"Ma cheri, it doesn't matter."

In the middle of the pleasure and pain, Vladimir stood up on shaking legs. Arthur put an arm around him to steady the smaller frame as Vladimir glared at the Frenchman.

"I hate you!"

Vladimir ripped away from Arthur's grip and dived at the Frenchman. His sharp nails ripped at Francis's shoulder with a such a force the teacher yelped in utter surprise.

"Vladimir! I'm sorry!"

I got to my knees, unknowing my boyfriend was so emotional. I weakly reached out to him and wrapped my arms around him. He then pushed Francis's body away and held mine close as we laid on the now wet floor. He traced a finger over my lips which were wet by the mouths of three others then kissed them. It was slow, bittersweet as he seemed to react to and taste the two other males. His hands softly massaged my tensed muscles where he had cut my skin open and his lips travelled down to kiss each small wound.

When he was finished he couldn't move and he laid back on the floor. I felt a weight slowly lower itself on my body then a kiss on my forehead.

"I suppose this is la douleur exquise, ma cher. You make a cute couple with him..."

I felt the Frenchman's breath over my still sensitive nipples as he slowly sucked on one like a baby ready for a nap. To my surprise, Francis did fall asleep. He did so in the most compromising ways though, having slipped his member inside me a few inches so I couldn't move without moaning.

I glanced sideways at Vladimir but also found him having joined Francis in sleep. His hands were lost in my hair and I decided I may as well join them.

I felt lips catch mine in one last slow and longing kiss before the thick British accent whispered to me to go to bed. I did so between three different people, not knowing who had done what most of the time. But I felt like a princess between them all.

**Translations:**

**draga mea = My dear**

**La Douleur Exquise: a line of french which can't be translated but I'll try. It's the heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can't have.**

**Ma cher/ cheri: my dear**


End file.
